After the Hunt: The Prophecy
by Indigo Nights
Summary: 14 year old Grace Irina Kabra has been having disturbing dreams. In them, she learns about prophecies, alchemy, and shocking things about herself and loved ones. Please comment. But be nice!
1. Prologue

**Oh wow! My first FanFiction! I'm so excited! I really hope you like it! OK, disclaimer time. Sadly, I do not own the 39 Clues :(. If I did, I would be rich and successful. Well, anyways... LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!!! WEEEEEE!!!**

* * *

January 27,2014

The old woman, who had been in a trance for ages, finally awoke deep within the Lucian Headquarters. She gave a weak smile and whispered, "The time has come" and sang a soft lullaby that was as old and as important as Cahill history itself.

_"Dearest child_

_Listen deep_

_The fate __of the world_

_Lies in her keep_

_A treasure she leads_

_More valuable than Gold_

_Remember this_

_A Prophecy foretold"_

The woman sighed with relief and cried, "Finally, the world will come to rest! and died, a serene look on her face. In another room, Isabel Kabra watched with a cold-blooded look on her face.

"We must find this girl, isn't that right Natalie?" Natalie nodded silently. She still hadn't gotten over her brother leaving.

_"It was over a year ago. Get over it_."

But she couldn't. Ian running away had changed her. She had changed so much too. Today she was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, cargo shorts, and sneakers. Her hair was short and sensible, and she had just come home from volunteer work in Africa. She cared about people who were less fortunate. Her wealth made her uncomfortable. She yearned to be free! But she couldn't bring herself to leave. She neede love. Her brother had found that in Amy, but she had no one besides her parents. Besides, she was only 16! Her brother was 19. She couldn't leave yet_._

_"I miss you..."_

She had whispered those words so many times. Every time she thought of him. Everytime he crossed her mind. She tried to rid herslf of the unhappy thought and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

_"Who is this girl? Will I ever meet her?"_

Little did Natalie know that this incredibly powerful soul and hers was more intertwined than she thought.

* * *

**Hi! It's me again. Who do you think is this Chosen One? Hmmmmmmmm.. Stay tuned to find out! Oh! And remember to R&R!**


	2. Birthday Wishes

**I'm baaaaaack! Miss me? I know you did. That's why I love ya! Anywho..... Welcome to Chapter one! Hope you enjoy it! Remember to comment. Thanks! Cyber Kisses and Hugs for EVERYONE!! YAY!!!**

* * *

14 years later

_"Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Gracie_

_Happy Birthday tooooo Yoooouuuu"_

Everyone cheered and Grace smiled. It was her birthday and she had just turned 14. Everyone she loved was here. Mom and Dad of course. Plus Uncle Dan, Aunt Nellie [who in fact made the cake], Uncle Hamilton, and even Uncle Alistar. He had flown all the way from Korea for her birthday.

"Make a wish Princess!" her Dad called out, his British accent ringing in her ears. Grace loved the sound of her Dad's voice. When she was little and had nightmares, he would sit by her bed and talk untill she fell back asleep. He didn't talk about anything special, he would just talk.

"Just wait untill I get a camera!" her Mom said, green eyes sparkling and red hair trailing behind her. Everyone said that Grace looked like her mother, except for the eyes. She had her Daddy's eyes.

"I'm back. Nellie, could you please take the picture?"

"Sure." Grace loved her Aunt Nellie, even though she wasn't really her aunt. Nellie was her mom's Guardian from when she was just a little over Graces age untill she was 18. Then she had married Grace's dad. Grace had known Nellie her entire life. Grace started thinking about her wish. Well Gosh! What would she wish for! She liked the way she looked, being tall and slim, with creamy ivory skin, long golden brown hair, and amber eyes. She was smart. She loved her family. What else could a girl wish for?

"Hurry up! I WANT CAKE!" Uncle Dan complained.

"Shush, she's thinking it through!" replied Uncle Alistar.

"Don't wish for more wishes. That's cheating!" warned Uncle Hamilton.

By then, Grace had a vague idea of what to wish for. She was happy, but she yearned to see the world. Discover what lies past Boston. She wanted to find herself. What was her path in this world? Who was she going to be? So as she blew out her candles and heard the click of the camera, she wished for adventure.


	3. The First Dream

That night the dreams started.

_Grace awoke to see a blonde woman staring out of her window._

_"Who are you?" Grace whispered._

_"Don't be afraid." the woman said in a thick Russian accent."I'm here to help you. My name is Irina."_

_"Irina? That's my middle name."_

_"I know. Now, listen to me carefully. In the future, you'll have dreams that are pictures of the past. You cannot avoid these, for they will be useful. Afterwords the will guide you. I will be included in these few."_

_"But why me? I'm just a kid."_

_"I see you doubt yourself. Why you ask? Because you are different. Your soul is a becon of light in darkness. You are a person that can make a difference. I must go now. A word of advice. Trust yourself, be strong, be brave, and finally, teach others to forgive again." She turned to Grace. Her face was horribly burned and scarred, but her deep blue eyes seemed to make her want to help. They were filled with such pain that it broke Grace's heart._

Then Grace awoke.

* * *

**Well. That's the end of Chapter two. I know it was short. But you are going to read it. And you are going to like it. Or else.... JK! I hope you do like it though. It's OK if you don't. Just don't be rude about it. Kay? SAYANORA MACHEECHAS!**


	4. An Act of Kindness

**Ello Moto! I've written my fourth installment. Hope you enjoy. I LUV YA ALL!**

* * *

The instant that Grace opened her eyes, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started sketching her dream. She had never been able to draw before, but it was like a force was guiding her hand stroke for stroke. Soon enough, pictures that amazingly portrayed her dream covered the paper. Surprised and exhausted, Grace collapsed and fell back to sleep. The next morning, she awoke and headed to her part time job at Nellie's restuarant, even though she felt like she had been run over by a steamroller. Nellie was shortstaffed this week, so Grace knew Nellie was counting on her. After a few hours of being yelled at by angry customers who got their food late, a beautiful woman walked in. She had short, glossy black hair and deep olive skin. Her eyes were the colour of honey. What struck Grace the most was that this stranger looked like a female copy of her father. Grace walked over to take her order.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Lets see..... A coffee and the toast with strawberry jam..uh..." the womans eyes trailed to her name tag.

"Grace. What a pretty name! I't's very suiting for such a pretty girl."

Good grief! She even sounded like her father! Unsettled, Grace went back to work.

"Miss! My coffee's cold!"

"Miss! I didn't order this!"

"Miss! I've been waiting half an hour for my food!"

"Miss..."

"MISS!"

Grace knew she was going to cry. She was the only waitress today. But a simple act of kindness completely transformed Grace's day.

"Excuse me, can I help?"

It was the strange woman who could be her father's sister.

"You don't have to..."

"But I insist!"

"Okay. I'll go ask the owner."

Grace returned with an extra uniform and an answer.

"She said it was fine. Please put this on."

"I'll do the best I can. By the way, my name is Natalie."

"Nice to meet you Natalie!"


	5. A Flash from the Past

They rest of Grace's shift went without a hitch. There were no more complaints and Grace and Natalie got along well. They both shared the same sense of adventure. Throughout the day, Natalie told stories about her brother that ran away 15 years ago.

"You must be sad!"

"I miss him a lot."

Grace told Natalie about the weird dream she had the night before.

"It was so real!"

"Let's hope that they go away so you can have a decent sleep. What was the dream about?"

When Grace mentioned the strange Russian woman and the warning, something in Natalie's eye's flickered. It was a mixture of fear, excitment, and surprise. But the look passed, and Grace heard her father drive into the restaurant parking lot.

"Hi Princess! How was work today?"

"Awful! But Natalie over here saved the day!"

Grace's father stared at Natalie. Natalie stared at Grace's father.

"Grace! Get in the car!"

* * *

**Drama! OOOO! Sorry it was another short chapter, but I'm making them bite sized. If they were sooooooo loooooooong, you may just pass out! SEE YA!! **


	6. You Can Trust Me

** Happy Holidays and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ian demanded. A million thoughts rushed through his head.

_"Oh no! We've been found!"_

Ian's feared that his parents, the most powerful Lucians in the world, discovered were he lived. He knew what would happen if they found out about Grace. It was to awful to imagine.

_"Not my baby please! Not my precious angel!"_

And Amy! She would likely suffer the same fate. It was the ultimate revenge. Everything he loved torn to pieces.

"It's about the prophecy."

Ian's fear was replaced by confusion. Of course he knew about the prophecy! The prophecy was about the only person who was capable of creating the Philosopher"s Stone. She was supposed to rule the world.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I believe Grace is the Chosen One."

The fear came back. If people found out, she could be kidnapped or taken advantage of! But deep inside himself, he felt a twinge of pride.

_"My Baby Girl! The most powerful being on Earth! Imagine that!"_

Ian's heart swelled with the absolute love he felt for his daughter.

"Mum and Dad are in Boston too."

"What should I do?"

"Leave. Go someplace where they can't find you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm a different Natalie now. I'm also your only hope."

Ian thought about this for a moment and decided to trust his long lost sister.


	7. Confessions of a Concerned Father

**Another short chapter. But I already have the entire story jotted down. I'm just too darn lazy to rewrite it.**

* * *

Ian walked back to the car. Grace was staring at him. He could tell that she was concerned. She was always worried about everyone else's wellbeing. Her golden eyes were filled with tears. But all he could think of was Natalie's words.

_"Grace.... Chosen One.... Parents in Boston.... Leave...."_

Grace's lower lip was starting to wobble. He needed to tell her something.

"Everythings fine. A family member's just sick, that's all. Natalie is my.. um... cousin. So she's your's too I suppose. We need to leave tomorrow morning. We'll be gone for a really long time, so pack up everything you need with you." Grace seemed to believe him. But Ian knew better. Grace had a special skill. She always knew when she was being lied to. It was very useful, unless you were trying to keep something from her. Then it was just a pain in the butt. Ian felt like taking Grace in his arms and sobbing into her hair, but he tried to smile.

"I'm sooooo sorry that you'll have to miss that fitness exam tomorrow!" Ian knew how much Grace hated Gym class. But Grace just stared out of the window at the softly falling snow, oblivious to the fact that her life was about to change forever.

* * *

**Since this is a short chapter, my next one is pretty darn long. Peace, love and French Fries Folks!**


	8. The Second Dream

"Prophecy?" Amy asked, her jade eyes confused.

"The only person who can create Alkahest."

"And Grace? How is she involved?"

"Natalie believes that she's the one. The reason why you and Dan couldn't finish off the hunt is that Grace was destined to."

"How can we be sure? This could be dangerous to Grace!" Dan replied. Amy had called him over because this concerned him too. Dan loved his niece more than anything. When Amy and Ian got married, Dan had been strongly opposed. But Grace had changed everything. Ian and Dan learned to tolerate each other for Grace's sake. Losing Grace would crush him.

"We can't take that chance. We must leave for your Uncle Shep's as soon as possible!"

While Grace's family argued whether to stay or leave, Grace was asleep. But her rest was far from peaceful.

_"Father! I will not leave you!" a young woman with short blonde hair cried out. She struggled to reach him, but her brother was trying to drag her out of the burning house._

_"Katherine! You must come!"_

_"No Thomas! I will not leave!" _

_A piece of the roof collapsed and despite of all of Katherine's fighting, Thomas managed to drag her out of the house and to their hysterical mother, who was beside herself with grief. She had just lost her husband and she had almost lost two of her children. The other two were staring at what was left of their home with sadness and anger in their eyes._

_"Katherine! You could have died!" their mother scolded._

_Katherine now realized this. She was grateful to her brother for saving her life._

_"Thomas you could have died too."_

_"Katherine, you are my sister. I will be there to save you no matter what."_

_"No matter what." Katherine softly repeated._

Grace woke up and recorded this dream down. She lay back down to go to sleep, when a hand smelling of lotion and perfume clamped over her mouth.

"Ah Grace. I've been waiting 14 years to find you."


	9. Keep a Brave Face

**I'm soooo sory that I have disapeared from the face of the earth, but I had relatives over. Please forgive me.**

* * *

"No!"

Grace managed to turn her head and saw Natalie standing in the shadows.

"Mum! This isn't right! Your own family! Would you really hurt your own flesh and blood?"

"Et tu Natalie? My my! Children are such rebels! But that can be easily fixed."

Grace's kidnapper pulled out a gun and shot Natalie in the chest. Natalie's eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor.

"Now Grace. If you don't want your poor excuse of a father and your stupid coward of a mother to suffer the same fate, you'll come with me without a fight."

Grace stared at the woman, trying to radiate courage and bravery. Not showing the pure terror that she truly felt.

"I will come with you. Not because I'm afraid, but for my parent's safety. And by the way, My parent's are better people than you'll ever be."

"Stubborn Child!" Grace's kidnapper spat. "Too bad I cannot kill you, at least not yet."

With those words, a damp cloth was placed over Grace's mouth and everything blacked out.


	10. Missing Daughters and Old Enemies

Amy walked over to Grace's room to wake her up. They were leaving for Australia in two hours. They had to get to the airport. Amy didn't want to leave. This was the first house she and Ian had bought together. It held so many memories. But staying would be fatal for Grace. So they needed to leave. It was their only hope.

Amy opened the door and found the bed empty. Panicing, Amy searched the room to find some clue, but only found Natalie laying on the floor by the window. A quick study showed that she was badly hurt but still alive. She called Ian and Dan and soon they revived her.

"Where. Is. Grace?" Dan demanded.

"It... It was all my fault! I let her get away!"

"WHO?"

"Isabel.." Natalie burst into tears and Amy felt bile rise to her throat. She remembered Isabel. She remembered when she pretended to be her ally. She remembered when she almost fed her to the sharks. Isabel was ruthless. She shot her own kid. Who knew what she would do to her wayward son's daughter? She looked at her husband and figured that he was thinking the same thing.

"Where could she be?" Ian asked.

"I heard her talking about the Russian Headquarters. Bu she probably has changed it." Natalie sobbed and looked at her. "It's all my fault! My fault....."

"No one's blaming you." Amy said softly.

"I am..." Dan muttered darkly. Ian gave him a sharp look.

"Crying isn't going to save her." Natalie smiled weakly and nodded. The door bell rang and Amy went to answer it. She opened the door and saw a dark figure in a fedora. It was a familier figure. One that she had learned to hate and fear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the man in black.

* * *

**I hope you aren't falling asleep. Anyway, I had a cool idea. I got a review and the person was talking about how he or she wanted to see how everyone got together. So I was thinking maybe I could write like a prequel about like how Amy and Ian got together, what was Grace like when she was a baby, and stuff like that. Please let me know what you think of this idea. OH! And check out the poll on my profile please!**


	11. Desperate Measures

**Hi! Sorry this is taking so long! My computer is misbehaving! I must swear at it as soon as possible. !#$! Bad computer! BAD BAD BAD!! Sorry you had to read that, but it had to be done. Another short chapter. To make it up, I will start writing on the prequel as soon as possible.**

"Don't be alarmed. I'm here about your daughter. We know were she is. We'll save her, but you need to trust us."

"But why?" Amy asked through gritted teeth. "I thought you were a madrigal."

"Yes, that is true. But you are not aware of our true intentions."

"WELL, WHAT ARE THEY?"

"Believe it or not, the entire purpose of the madrigals is to protect the prophecy and your daughter. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it because it's my duty.

"I think we are capable of finding her ourselves, thank you." Amy replied coldly.

The man in black chuckled and said, "Very well. I wish you luck then. I do hope you find her before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?"

"Before Isabel uses her to find Alkahest then disposes of her. Also if that happens, she will become ruler of the earth..."

Amy thought about this for a moment.

"Welcome to the team."


	12. Singing in the Face of Evil

**Ha ha. This is my favourite chapter so far.**

Grace woke up in a stark white room with a small bed in the corner. It slightly resembled a prison cell, except there was a wall made of glass, People were observing here and taking notes. Grace felt like an animal at the zoo, and it made her angry.

_"Why me?"_

She was far from being rich, so couldn't be for a ransom. She wasn't special. She was just a quirky, clutsy dork who had lived in the same place her entire life. She wasn't a genius. She was ready to spend her life as a person stuck in the middle. The Great Mediocrity. So why was she here? She didn't know. But she was going to make these people miserable.

_"I'm stuck in here so I might as well make the best of it"_

Grace walked up to the glass wall, stared at the people on the other side, and made silly faces.

_"I'll give them something to observe!"_

By the time Isabel walked in, Grace was singing "I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts".

"What have you discovered about our little chosen one?"

"She appears to take slightly after her uncle. She also kinda has a nice voice. But she has reaviled nothing of prophecies, alchemy or anything. Are you sure she's the one?"

Isabel stared at the child, cold hatred running through her veins.

"I'm sure. Let's see if she can keep this attitude without food for a few days."

With a final stormy glance at her grandaughter, Isabel walked off.


	13. A Bargain

**I'm baaaaaaaacck ! Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the 39 clues or Mamma Mia by Abba.**

* * *

Dan stared out of the plane window. His neice was somewhere in Brazil and he was supposed to trust the Madrigals. The Madrigals! How was he supposed to trust his sworn enemies? And Natalie! He was supposed to trust her to! How was he going to trust Prada Princess? Except, she wasn't Prada Princess anymore. The new, make-upless, rumpled shirt Natalie carried a tense sad expression. He barely recognized her. Then again, he barely recognized Ian. The rude, cocky, ruthless boy that Dan had hated had grown up to be the caring, kind, wise man that Dan had learned to put up with. He even kinda liked the dude. And Amy was so different as an adult too. She no longer stuttered and hid. She stood out and spoke her mind. The hunt had changed everyone so much. Maybe he could trust the Madrigals. He couldf atleast try.

_For Grace._

Dan leaned back and started to count the seconds until he reached his destination.

_***_

_Mamma Mia_

_Here I go again_

_My, my_

_How could I resist ya_

_Mamma Mia_

_Does it show again_

_Why, why_

_Did I ever let you go_

Isabel was seething. Grace's spirit should have been broken by now, but it had only grown worse. She sang almost all the time now, and Isabel's sanity was slowly going down the drain. It had been a day. When would the girl shut up already?

_Yeeeeeeessssss I've been broken hearted...._

That. Was. The. Last. STRAW!!!

Isabel was quickly losing hope. So she decided to do the unthinkable.

She decided to strike a compromise.

As Isabel walked in, Grace beamed at her and said, "Good Morning! I hope you're having a good day so far!"

Isabel could just slap the girl.

"I didn't come here to make small talk Miss Sunshine. I came here to make a deal."

"Listening..."

"I'll let you go. I'll never bother you are your family ever again. You could just walk out of here and never think of me again. But there's one obligation..."

"Isn't there always. What is it this time?"

"Just a drop of your blood."

"Straaaaaaaange..."

"So, one tiny drop of your blood for your freedom. I hardly think that I got the long end of the stick, as you Americans would say. Do we have a deal?"

Isabel was aware that the prophecy only indicated that it's the blood that created the power for the formula to transform. Her scientists could figure out the rest. Isabel held up her hand for Grace to shake.

"We have a deal."


	14. Madeline

**Guess what! I read book 7! I LOVED IT! So this is the new chapter, some of the things are incorrect according to book 7 but... OH WELL! TOO BAD! TOUGH COOKIES! I LIKE PICKLES (wow, that was random)!!! Also, our favourite chosen one (ahem, Grace) is going to be featured in Ms Cardinal's 39 Clues role playing. She shall kick some Cahill Booty! Mwa ha ha!**

* * *

Natalie had been to many places in her life.

But she would have never imagined that she would ever find herself within the Madrigal's Secret Headquarters.

She had also never had thought that she would be reunited with Ian. But, here they were. Trying to save Ian's little girl. A girl that loved adventure. A girl that was always polite and kind.

A girl that had her brother's eyes. Eyes that were the color of dark honey and that sparkled with every ounce of emotion that was felt in the person's soul. Grace's eyes were spectacular. They mirrored Grace's jubilent and caring heart. In the few short moments that Natalie had spent with her, she already knew that Grace was loyal and loving. Amy and Ian did an amazing job raising her. And Natalie would do anything to make sure she was safe again.

***

While Natalie was off in her own little world, Ian was asking questions at a rapid fire pace.

"So you're dedicated to the Prophecy. How do we know she's the chosen one? How will it effect her future? Who actually predicted this prophecy? How-"

The Man in Black smiled and said, "I will answer your questions. Let me tell you a story..."

***

_Many people are aware of the four Cahill siblings; Thomas, Luke, Katherine, and Jane. But most have forgotten about Madeline. Madeline was the eldest of the children. Her remarkable talents were many. She could write well and sing. She was smart and witty. But most importantly, she was the most caring sister and kindest soul you could ever meet. She played chess with Luke and she explored the woods with Thomas. She was never too busy to sing to Jane and who do you think tought Katherine all she knew about the plants in the garden. Madeline was everyone's favourite and she loved her brothers and sisters more than words can say. So when the siblings rivalry blew out of control, Madeline was devastated. She spent her entire life trying to get them back together, but obviously, her efforts were in vain and the Cahills were doomed to an eternity of hatred. On her deathbed, Madeline vowed to return when a bridge was built between two branches who learned to forgive. So, Grace being the daughter of a Lucian and an Ekat, would be that bridge. And the reincarnation of Madeline._

_***_

"So Grace is the reincarnation of the original Madrigal?" Dan asked, confused.

"That is correct."

"But I thought Madrigals were evil. Grace is a lot of things, like weird, strange, and slightly ADHD, but never evil."

"We only honour the Prophecy and Grace's safety. If someone find all the clues, they could easily take advantage of Grace. Alkahest only requires Madeline's blood. Anyone who has the clues could just prick her finger and rule the world."

Dan now understood why they needed to stop people from finding the clues. It wasn't only about Grace's safety, but the safety of the world also.

"So because Amy and Ian fell in love, and Grace is their child, Madeline has returned?"

"Yes. Branches didn't matter. And Amy forgave Ian, did she not?"

Amy nodded. She had forgiven Ian. Korea was a long time ago. Besides, leaving her in a cave had been Natalie's idea, and she had also changed. Natalie was almost shot for saving Grace. They were even. Amy glanced up at her husband, who caught her eyes and mouthed, "I'm so sorry..." Amy smiled and took his hand. She mouthed back, "I know." And buried her head in his shoulder. He still smelt like cloves after all these years. She was about to surrender to the warmth of his arms when a Madrigal agent flew into the room.

"Report from Lucian Infiltrator." The man panted.

"Well spit it out!"

"Mrs. Kabra has the blood and Grace is gone!"

* * *

**One more thing, next chapter Grace has agreed to come in and answer a few questions. So, when you reveiw, include a few questions about her life, her family, etc. Please and Thank You!**


	15. Questions and Answers

**Hi! This chapter is just going to be a question and answer thing since I'm not even supposed to be on right now..

* * *

**

Hi everyone! As promised, say hello to Grace!

Grace: Yo!

Roanna: What's up?

Grace: The sky!

Roanna: Haha. Well anyways, I have a few questions for you.

Grace: Shoot.

Roanna: This one's from Stormfang, how old were your parents when you were born?

Grace: My mom was 18 and my dad was 19. I know that's kind of young, but they didn't really plan for me. I just sorta... happened you know?

Roanna: Okey dokey then. The next couple are from Music4ever. Do you have a crush?

Grace: Not really. All the guys in my school are, well, blech. I have very high standards.

Roanna: What's your deepest darkest secret?

Grace: I have a slight fear of telephones. I used to run and hide a few years back when ours rang. And I wasn't a little kid, I WAS 10!!

Roanna: What's your most embarrassing moment?

Grace: OMG! Once, in Career Ed., we had to plan a vacation and present it in a powerpoint. On mine, the hotel room was HUGE and it had a nice queen sized bed and a stained glass window, it was really nice! Anyway, I girl in my class asked why the bed was so big. Then my TEACHER said, "Who knows, maybe she'll meet someone." Then he wolf whistled. And to top it all off, everyone started "suggesting" me and one of my guy friends! IT WAS HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!!

Roanna: Ouch! That would've stung. Who's your role model?

Grace: My role model is my great-grandmother, Grace, whom I'm named after. She did so much in her lifetime. I would like to do the same.

Roanna: What's your favourite book, song, and colour?

Grace: Lemme see.. Hmmm... My favourite book is Operation Red Jericho by Joshua Mowll. My favourite song is Whataya Want from me by Adam Lambert. And I have three favourite colours. Purple, green, and silver.

Roanna: Cool Beans. The next question is from . You Ready?

Grace: Ya!

Roanna: Why did you give Isabel the blood?

Grace: I wasn't thinking straight!! First of all, I was scared out of my pants! Second of all, she didn't feed me for two days. I was hungry, tired, and scared. My old brain wasn't up to snuff that day.

Roanna: I see. And how do you feel? *Roanna strokes fake goatee*

Grace: What?

Roanna: Sorry! I saw that on a movie! Anywho.. The last few are from MsCardinal.

Grace: Okey dokey!

Roanna: What kind of music do you like?

Grace: I like alternative and rock. And a little bit of pop. I also really enjoy classical music too. I just don't like country very much.

Roanna: If you could choose, what branch would you be?

Grace: Branch? What? I have no idea what you you are talking about.

Roanna: What do you dress like?

Grace: I dress kind of retro ( I love tie-dye!), kind of sporty, and kind of trendy all at the same time.

Roanna: Well, that's all of the questions. Thank you for talking to us.

Grace: The pleasure's all mine.

Roanna: On the count of three... One... two.... three....

Grace & Roanna: PEACE MA HOMIES!!!


End file.
